


Make Me Stop Hurting

by CherieRoseLoveless



Series: Doctor Who Reader Inserts [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cutting, Emotion Eating Monsters, F/M, Gen, Mental Health Issues, References to Cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieRoseLoveless/pseuds/CherieRoseLoveless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are travelling with the doctor when you find the horrifying truth about your fragile mind... 11/You, if you squint a little. Warnings: Mentions of self harm and mental illness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Stop Hurting

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble that I wrote when I got bored. A sort-of follow up to Take Me Away.

It had been some time since the Doctor had taken you away and shown you world beyond what you, an ordinary college student, had known.

So why was it that you were unable to open up to him, to tell him everything that was going on?

You sat and watched as the Doctor was fiddling about with the control panel of the TARDIS. Earlier in the day, you had ran to the toilet to cut yourself. You were having one of those days, the sort of days you wish you could erase forever. You had your cardigan sleeves pulled down over your arms to hide the scars. 

Feeling tears sting the corner of your eyes, you quickly wipe them away.

You’re just an ordinary girl. You’re nothing.

You look up. You could’ve sworn you heard something.

“Doctor?”

“Yes?”

“Nothing. I though you were talking to me,”

“I wasn’t.”

You slip back into your thoughts.

You are disgusting. You should die. I don’t know why he bothers with you. He is just taking pity on you. He feels sorry for you. No one loves you. Die you fat bitch. Die. Die. DIE!!!!!!!

“SHUT UP!”

You scream, covering your ears. The Doctor looks up, startled and disturbed.

“What’s wrong?”

“I can hear them…They’re telling me bad things, Doctor.”

You start to cry. The Doctor awkwardly puts his arms around you as you place your face in your hands. Then he frowns.

“You can hear…them?”

“What’s ‘them’?”

“The nothing. It’s as the name suggests, it’s invisible but it feeds off negative energy, especially those with low self-esteem.”

You stare at him. The whole time you suffered from multiple mental breakdowns, the drugs your doctor gave you, the hours of counselling, the years of on and off cutting, it was all because of a invisible monster?

You stare at the Doctor.

“That thing caused me to cut on and off since I was 14 and be doped up to my bloody eyeballs on happy pills!”

You pull your cardigan sleeves back to expose the scars to him. He recoils.

“I did that today.” you mumbled sadly.

“I don’t understand you humans sometimes. Why would you do that?”

“To stop the hurt.”

The Doctor pulls you close to him again. You could feel the awkwardness through his gangly limbs. You could hear the sound of his two hearts beating. It was comforting in a strange way.

“We are going to find these things and stop them for good. With me?”

You look at him. He had the look of a man in his 20s yet was (almost) as old as time. You nod.

“Sounds like a plan to me, Doctor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. The BBC do.


End file.
